The prior art is familiar with competitive water-spraying games which are suitable for outdoor play by children or adults who are wearing bathing suits or old clothes. Such games have the advantage of cooling the players during uncomfortably hot weather.
The present game is of that general type, but it offers an entirely different set of strategy considerations from any games hitherto known, as well as providing a stringent test of the players' reaction times and of their ability to coordinate team efforts under trying conditions.